


And That Has Made All The Difference

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bad Decisions, Clone Wars, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Crack, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan is so done, Out of Character, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Well Mostly Everyone Anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: The moment that Bo-Katan brings up Satine, something inside of Obi-Wan bristles, and that is enough to change the course of galactic history.Or, in a moment of what can only be described as stupidity brought on by an old, unhealed wound, Obi-Wan orders the Open Circle fleet to Mandalore the instant Bo-Katan invokes the name of his dead girlfriend, partially to meet her challenge, partially because he wants Maul dead, and mostly because even the most calm, collected Jedi Master can make snap decisions when sufficiently pressed.And just like that, things do not go the way anyone expects.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Bo-Katan Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 117
Kudos: 455
Collections: Fun/Humour/Crack in a Galaxy Far Far Away





	And That Has Made All The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a bit of a break from anything even remotely related to Wanda Maximoff because reasons, hence, this.

//

“I thought she meant something to you.”

In that moment, something deep, deep down inside of Obi-Wan Kenobi - Jedi Master, High Council member and the love of Satine Kryze - snaps. “She does-” He clips back, feeling something hot and bright burn behind the back of his blue eyes, a fist clenching somewhere below. 

“We know exactly where the man who murdered her is, and you won’t do anything?” Bo-Katan demands, matching his own anger with hers, and in what can only be described as an impulse, something brought on by a wound Obi-Wan has covered up, kept hidden from everyone else because too much rides on him to let him possibly try to mend it, Obi-Wan _snaps._

“As a matter of fact, I will!” He says, and whirls around on his feet in dramatic fashion. “Admiral, prepare the fleet for hyperspace, destination Mandalore!” Admiral Yularen stares at him for a moment, surprised that _Obi-Wan_ of all people is snapping in a manner that only Anakin produces, and-

“Now, admiral.”

Obi-Wan’s voice is _slightly_ more measured this time around, and the bridge crew promptly moves to obey, eager to get underway before the Jedi Master finds another reason to channel his apprentice’s usual demeanor. With that, he turns on his heels and brushes past Bo-Katan, not unkindly but not particularly friendly either, making his way to his quarters with perhaps a bit more speed than is necessary.

“...well, that was unexpected.” Ahsoka murmurs.

//

Anakin Skywalker pointedly does not stare at his master. 

He pointedly does not do much of anything except pretend that the interior of the gunship wall is _super_ interesting right now, mostly because he’s pretty sure that Obi-Wan is _not_ supposed to be using those kinds of words when dealing with the puppet leader of Mandalore. His behavior thus far has been, to be perfectly frank, _un-Obi-Wan-like,_ which would worry Anakin if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s secretly married and _totally_ gets why his master’s flipping out like this. That said, it’s still disconcerting, Obi-Wan’s the voice of reason, _The Negotiator,_ and here he is, calling Prime Minister Almec-

“-treaties be damned you son of a bitch, I _will_ have Maul’s head on a silver plate before the day is out!”

-well, you get the idea. In a corner, Ahsoka is fiddling with her old lightsabers, freshly returned to her, and right next to her, Rex is checking his blasters with a _bit_ more focus than is really necessary, but to be fair, everyone in the gunship - save for Bo-Katan - would like to be _anywhere_ other than said gunship, mostly because of the thoroughly pissed-off Jedi Master currently standing in the center of it, hand gripping his lightsaber so tightly that even in the dim light of the gunship, he can tell his knuckles are white.

Anakin isn’t sure if he should be proud of his master for _finally_ accepting that emotions are okay or if he should be worried that Obi-Wan is acting this way.

When the doors open and the blaster bolts start flying, Anakin expects that Obi-Wan will, like every other battle, ride the way down to the surface and then jump into the fray then. He does _not_ expect his master to dive out of the gunship _without a jetpack,_ bellowing like a maniac before he latches onto some unlucky Mandalorian on the wrong side of the battle, literally ripping the jetpack from the aforementioned and soaring off into the fray while the poor sap learns that gravity loves him perhaps a tad bit more than he’d like.

“That...was not normal.” Jesse states, pointing out the obvious in the kind of manner that was mostly just meant to break the tension of seeing Obi-Wan Kenobi, professionalism defined, dive out of a gunship some several thousand feet up because he’s _pissed._

“I kind of figured that.” Rex mutters, very pointedly standing on the side next to Ahsoka, because apparently that’s the safest spot on the ship. Anakin watches as Obi-Wan vanishes into the clouds and wonders if it’s Opposite Day and no one told him.

His kingdom for a camera.

//

In theory, it should feel like old times.

Ahsoka - lightsabers in hand, clones at her back and Jedi at her side - is effectively reliving the days of old, when life was simple, she was a Padawan, Anakin was a Knight, and Obi-Wan her Master, and all she had to do was scrap tinnies and keep her men alive. With Cody and Rex in the mix, it really should feel like old times.

As Obi-Wan Kenobi, master of remaining calm and collected, hacks his way through the Mandalorians aligned with Maul, bellowing out war cries so loud she’s pretty sure the troops on the other side of the city can hear them, and for all intents and purposes, more berserk than a Trandoshan, she decides that no, it is not like old times, not like them at all.

There is something _seriously_ wrong with that man right now.

Ahsoka knows that Satine meant something in the romantic sense to Obi-Wan, though she gets the feeling it’s far more beyond a simple dalliance. No man who had a simple crush would be literally hacking apart an army with this much berserk gusto. Seriously, it’s like he and Anakin have switched places, her master is fighting conservatively and pushing ahead carefully, and her grandmaster is making Anakin’s usual fighting style look calm and collected.

Well, it’s effective, she supposes, and that’s all she can really ask for right now. There’ll be time to sort out feelings and other such things later, perhaps at a time where they’re not being shot at.

She has _so_ many questions right now.

“Was _this-”_ She asks Bo-Katan, during a brief lull in the fighting. “-part of your plan?”

Bo-Katan looks at her, smiles, and gets back to blasting. Ahsoka groans, and supposes that if provoking a Jedi Master into a berserk rage _was_ part of Bo-Katan’s plan to get an army to storm Mandalore, then she understands exactly _why_ Obi-Wan fell for Satine.

Mandalorian women are a _very_ special bunch.

//

Captain Rex is used to seeing strange sights on the battlefield.

When you serve in the 501st, the first thing you get from your brothers is a long, lengthy, informal orientation on all the weird things that Jedi do. Like say, jump from gunship to gunship without a jetpack or even a parachute as their way to get down from up there to down here, the sweet, sweet ground where he’s currently blazing away at the locals from. He’s borne witness to literally everything General Skywalker could possibly come up with, from using _that much duct tape_ to deal with a gaping hull breach to that time he made a trebuchet and demanded the 501st use it to launch him over a city’s walls so he could break a siege, to the Cato Nemoidia thing which no one in their right mind talks about _ever,_ but seeing this...this is new. 

He has not once seen General Kenobi raise his voice, so to see him screaming bloody murder and rage about killing people with all the force of a raging bull is _very_ disconcerting.

He’s pretty sure that Kix - and where is that guy, he just up and vanished right after Anaxes - would’ve perforated the General with a whole bunch of sedative needles the instant he laid eyes upon the state Kenobi is in, and Rex doesn’t even _know_ how much sedative you need to put a Jedi out.

“This is _not_ how I expected this day to go.” He mutters, after Obi-Wan chops someone’s legs off and beats them to death with them, and Jesse - blaster in hand and right beside him - agrees with a very peculiar noise that suggests he’s not taking the change in status quo very well. 

Rex would consider stunning the General, but the sight of a berserk Jedi covered in blood is a very effective line-breaker so Rex is letting it slide, if only because time is of the essence and he really doesn’t fancy getting stabbed by Obi-Wan, who seems to be having some _slight_ difficulty in telling friend from foe right now, if the fact that both the clones of the 501st and the 212th are pointedly giving him some space, rather than keeping close so he can deflect any bolts aimed their way.

They take the docks and the center part of the city in record time, and some guy - Gar Saxon, Bo-Katan tells him later - gets jumped by the berserk Jedi Master while he’s talking to Almec on the comms. What follows is not pretty, mostly because it involves Saxon losing all of his limbs and then being tossed over the side like a sack of potatoes, while he’s still alive, to boot. 

Rex wishes Kix were here _right now._

//

For once, Commander Cody is _happy_ to not be with the General right now.

“Did you see the way he’s acting?” Boil whispers, as Cody leads their branch of the battalion to the docks, mostly to set up ambush points in case they flush out Maul and also to clear out the remaining resistance, and Cody nods.

“Yeah, it’s not normal.” The Commander observes, perfectly aware he’s stating the obvious. “Something’s up with him. I think-”

“-that it’s sleep deprivation.” Trapper declares, raising a finger for emphasis. 

“Sleep deprived men do _not_ go into berserk screaming rages.” Boil mutters. “And if they do, I’m pretty sure Crys would’ve killed all of us by now.” 

“Drugs, then.” Trapper says, and everyone in the squad shakes their heads. “I mean, we all remember the Cato Neimoidia incident, and let’s face it, he’s not exactly a stranger to that sort of thing, given how much time he spends in Dex’s diner.”

“...no, just no.” Wooley mutters, wishing the resident conspiracy theorist would give it a rest. There is a short, blessed silence, during which the squad chops through a group of bad guys that thought death from above was the best option.

“Aha, sexual frustration!” Trapper announces, raising a third finger, because apparently no one has taught him that you’re only supposed to hold up just the one, and as a one, the squad whirls on him with the kind of look you reserve for that weirdo who sits in the back of the class.

“Wh-what does that have to do with anything?” Cody asks, turning around to wonder _what the hell Trapper does in his spare time_ to have come up with _that_ theory.

“Well, when you think about it, General Kenobi was staring _very_ intently at uh...what’s her name, Bo-Katara-”

“Bo-Katan.” Cody says, internally glad they’re not in a firefight right now.

“-Bo-Katan.” Trapper echoes, right before he continues. “Clearly, the general must have a thing for her, and seeing as she’s Mandalorian, his berserk rages are a way of impressing her, because everyone knows the Mandalorians love a good fight, and therefore, the general must be acting this way to prove to her that he’s a worthy sexual partner! That’s the root of it right there, the general wants to hit that ass, and hit it good!” Trapper snaps his fingers in the sort of way that suggests that what he said wasn’t a theory, but a declaration of a scientifically-proven fact, and in that moment-

“...I don’t get paid enough for this.” Cody mutters, thoroughly done with today.

//

As Obi-Wan Kenobi stands before her, shaking Prime Minister Almec like it’s going out of style, Bo-Katan privately wishes she’d gotten in on what her sister had been getting in on for so long.

Seriously, he’d make a good Mandalorian, with the way he’s issuing grievous threats of bodily harm and generally just wailing on the man like there’s no tomorrow. Sure, Bo-Katan had done the heavy lifting, beating the puppet ruler up and tossing him to the ground, but Obi-Wan here is-

_“Where is he?!”_

-putting the fear of God into him. “Where is Maul? Where is he?!” Obi-Wan bellows, and Almec, no doubt out of fear for his life and desperately wanting to avoid whatever the hell it is that the berserk Jedi Master has in store for him if he doesn’t answer, happily - or at least as happily as being let out of a stranglehold can warrant - gives up the answer.

“The sewers beneath the city! God have mercy, the sewers!”

Obi-Wan drops Almec like a sack of potatoes and storms off, barking orders at Captain Vaughn and igniting his lightsaber even though there’s no one around that warrants it being used. Bo-Katan motions for two of her men to pick up the deposed prime minister and take him away, and followed along, mostly because she wants to see what’ll happen when Obi-Wan crosses paths with Maul. 

“Pity you didn’t stay with us.” Bo-Katan quips as they get on a gunship and head for the underworld. “You’d have made a fine Mandalorian.”

Obi-Wan growls, and something inside of Bo-Katan stirs, in that kind of way that suggests she _likes_ it.

//

Darth Maul is a very happy man right now.

His trap has worked perfectly, the Republic is bogged down in a costly fight above-ground, and Obi-Wan has taken the bait and ventured deep into the undercity to come and find him. He thumbs his lightsaber, the dark side gathering around him to tell him of the great things to come, of taking his revenge upon Kenobi at long, long last. He hears the sound of gunfire, of blaster rounds being exchanged between his forces and Kenobi’s, and grips his saber a bit tighter. 

His time is upon him.

When Obi-Wan steps into the light, Maul cannot help but grin a sadistic, happy grin...one that immediately falls off that he sees that Kenobi is _not_ alone. Behind him stands Skywalker, and Tano, and Kryze, and frankly, more clones and Mandalorians than he feels comfortable trying to face off against. Sure, he has his troops waiting in the wings, but he’s pretty sure his plan called for the troops to be _divided_ and picked off, leaving just Kenobi, not for Kenobi to show up with this much backup.

Still, you take what you can get, and so Maul steps forward.

“Kenobi…” He drawls, tasting that name like a fine wine. “...at last, we meet again, to decide, once and for all, who is _OH MY GOD-”_

And that is when a blood-stained Jedi Master, thoroughly done with this shit, crushes Maul in a full body tackle that _hurts,_ and begins beating him like a fucking rug. Maul’s saber goes skittering off into the dark, and as the sewers erupt into some seriously epic chaos, both sides blazing away, he can’t help but attempt to fight off Kenobi. 

It is not working out. At all.

The enraged Jedi Master must be religious, because that’s the only explanation for the amount of rage that feels distinctly _holy_ that is presently being delivered upon Maul. He defends himself as best he can, but being pinned down like this is not doing wonders for Maul’s current situation, so the most he manages are the odd punches here and there, mostly just resorting to trying to block the punches and maybe not get his head torn off. Kenobi tears off a pipe from _somewhere_ and begins clubbing him with it, and at some point Maul just sort of gives up.

When he wakes up in a cell, trussed up with so much duct tape he can’t help but wonder _who_ gave that order and with more guards than is really necessary, he can’t help but be relieved that Kenobi isn’t beating him anymore.

//

Meanwhile, at that particular moment, the Invisible Hand is sort of careening out of control.

Without a certain pair of Jedi Knights to make a dashing entrance into the ongoing Battle of Coruscant, no one was able to rescue Palpatine from the Invisible Hand. With that in mind, it only made sense to send in a Star Destroyer to rail on the warship in question to soften it up for a proper boarding attempt by the troops aboard. Except-

-a shot may or may not have hit the middle of the spire in which the Chancellor was currently ensconced in.

And the bridge. And the midsection. And a whole lot of other places that may have resulted in the death of General Grievous, his staff, and frankly more droids than anyone is comfortable admitting with, and the ship getting blown in half. With nothing left to lose, Yan Dooku, Count of Serenno and Dark Lord of the Sith, decides that _now_ is the time to fulfill the tradition of the Rule of Two, and so he bails on an escape pod, which crashes right in the middle of the Jedi Temple. 

He has never been so happy to be arrested.

Meanwhile, as the ground comes up to meet him, Darth Sidious wonders where it all went wrong. Had it all gone to plan, Kenobi and Skywalker would have rescued him, Dooku would be dead, and he would be one step closer to ascending to his rightful throne. As it is, he’s pretty sure that being stuck in a crashing ship burning up in the atmosphere as it hurls like a comet at the surface of the very planet he planned on ruling the galaxy from is _not_ part of the plan. So, like any good Dark Lord, Palpatine has a few dramatic words to say as the ground rushes up to meet him-

“Oh, son of a bi-”

-and just like that, the Sith are no more, and balance is restored to the Force.

//

Though no one knows it just yet, disaster - of the _really bad_ kind - has been averted.

After _finally_ re-establishing contact with the High Council to let them know of their uh...unexpected detour, Obi-Wan and company return to Coruscant, unaware of the changes that have been wrought by _not_ being there in time for the great battle that has just ended because the decapitation strike aimed at the Republic also decapitated the Separatists. The Clone Wars sort of peter out, and the newly elected Chancellor Organa hastily opens up negotiations with the Separatists, which is immediately accepted because the aforementioned have elected someone slightly more rational than a Sith Lord to lead them. 

Things have changed, and frankly, for the better.

First off, Yan Dooku converts back to the light. _After_ giving up literally everything he has on his master, mostly because said master is dead and it’s not like he’s got a vested interest in carrying on the legacy of the aforementioned, and more importantly, he _really_ doesn’t want to sit in a cell for the rest of his life. So, what the hell, he’s got nothing to lose by _very sincerely_ apologizing to Master Yoda and agreeing to not shock the crap out of people for looking at him funny, in addition to selling out Palpatine’s cronies. That leads to a _very interesting spectacle_ in the Senate as a web of lies comes crashing down and more than a few Senators - and a bunch of other people - get hauled out in chains.

Second, Anakin Skywalker never falls to the Dark Side. Mostly because with Ahsoka and Rex at his side, the knowledge that he’s going to be a father does not go over so poorly that he decides he’s going to give himself over to the Sith and massacre the Jedi just to unlock some forbidden powers to save his wife from certain death.

“Hospitals are a thing for a reason, sir.” Rex says, as Padmé is carted off to the best medcenter on the planet to deliver the twins. Ahsoka snickers and totally does not film Anakin’s reaction to his kids being handed to him. Okay, so she does, but in all honesty this is a _very_ important moment in his life.

Being told he’s been named a Jedi Master and that his actions have sparked some _serious_ reform in the Order’s tenets sort of passes over his head, so absorbed is he in his newborn children. Learning that he’s the poster-boy for the newly reformed Order, which now allows attachments and families, is actually quite a shock.

“Change, the Order must. Mistakes we have made, mistakes we have corrected. Perfect we are not, but strive to be better, we shall.” Yoda says in an address to the public, right around the same time that Commander Bly and General Secura announce they’re getting married. Ahsoka and Rex aren’t quite ready for that, but that doesn’t stop Rex from asking Ahsoka out anyways.

Third, Maul goes to prison for quite a while. To the surprise of all involved, he’s a model prisoner, not once causing trouble. Apparently, the death of his former Master has calmed him, if only just a bit, enough so that he no longer sees the need to continue his plans. That, and after the beatdown Obi-Wan gave him, he’s quite happy to be a model prisoner and live out his sentence if it means the man isn’t going to lay hands on him again. 

Fourth, Jesse and a group from the 501st manage to find Kix, stuck in a cryotube on a crashed ship somewhere very far away from the frontlines. Somewhere in-between Jesse proposing marriage and the aforementioned, he very helpfully lets them know about Order 66, and while Sidious is currently scattered in pieces all across Coruscant, the entire army gets their chips removed so quickly you’d think he was still around, just waiting to issue it. He’s not, but it doesn’t stop the clones from tossing the chips into a raging bonfire and having an impromptu rave, even though they don’t know _how_ to properly rave but no one’s about to tell _that many clones_ how to properly party around what is basically a forest fire. Also, someone fixes that pesky accelerated aging thing they’ve got going on, and with that, the clones are free to do whatever they want.

And last, but not least, Obi-Wan Kenobi finds a sense of peace.

The Jedi Master moves out of the Temple and into a nice apartment, somewhere reasonably close to Anakin because Anakin sometimes needs help in figuring out how to parent, but mostly because he likes the company. Ahsoka and Rex are properly-ish dating now, no one bats an eye at Anakin and Padmé going around, and if more than one pair of clone troopers and Jedi are seen making out and making love in all the wrong places, well, that’s just what happens when you take the restrictions off of people who were totally bangin’. 

For a while, Obi-Wan lives a quiet, peaceful life, sometimes going out to help keep the peace that has settled upon the galaxy, but mostly, he spends his time properly putting his ghosts to rest. All of them. Qui-Gon, Satine, the men he’s lost in this pointless conflict, and everyone in-between. He heals, and learns to move on, to _live_ his life, something beyond throwing himself into one fight and the next. 

About a year after the end of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan’s relaxing in his living room when he hears a knock at the door. He gets up and walks over, wondering who would like to speak to him at this particular time of night. He opens the door gingerly-

-and is met with Bo-Katan.

“So I’ve been thinking about you…” Begins the Mandalorian, regent of the eponymous. She looks surprisingly nice in the dress she’s wearing, which is probably concealing about fifteen different weapons if Obi-Wan has to guess. “...and...well, I...um...oh, fuck it!” Bo-Katan, in typical Bo-Katan fashion, gives up on being subtle and goes for the direct approach. In the span of about two seconds, she grabs Obi-Wan and snogs him in the hardest, fiercest kiss he’s ever had, and he’s had quite a few, thank you very much. The last thing the security camera outside his door - which is linked to the 212th because Cody’s a paranoiac and the new head of Coruscant’s police department - sees is him and Bo-Katan making out in gloriously gratuitous fashion, before she shoves him inside and bars the door.

Somewhere out there, Qui-Gon Jinn is smiling.

// 

**Author's Note:**

> And an epilogue of sorts... 
> 
> Trapper is a fucking conspiracy theorist. 
> 
> Jesse and Kix's wedding was officiated by Yoda, because Yoda is officiated due to some incident when he was four-hundred and twenty.
> 
> Bly and Aayla had at least ten kids because their sex life is super wild.
> 
> Anakin raised a lovely family, had a loving marriage, and eventually sat on the Jedi High Council as an actual Master. He did not, chop off Mace's arm, or Luke's arm for that matter, nor did he torture Leia. However, he may have considered torturing Han after Leia announced she was dating him.
> 
> Bo-Katan and Obi-Wan shacked up, married, went to Mandalore and had a whole bunch of kids, at least one of which was named after Satine. To this day, Trapper maintains that Obi-Wan is "Kryzesexual", which everyone just sort of accepts because Trapper's that kind of guy to come up with those kinds of things.
> 
> Rex and Ahsoka eventually got married and had a kid (or three). 
> 
> Cody got a house by the beach because the sand keeps Anakin away.
> 
> Due to the lack of Original Trilogy shenanigans, Ezra Bridger grew up a normal, happy, functional human being, joined the Jedi Order of his own free will and became Caleb Dume's padawan. Caleb eventually married Hera Syndulla and got to raise Jacen Syndulla, seeing as he was never blown up in this timeline. The would-be crew of the Ghost still formed, as a Republic peacekeeping squadron watching over Lothal, rather than a band of rebels bent on liberating it from the Empire.
> 
> Also he did eventually get his moniker of Kanan Jarrus, albeit in a moment of drunken stupidity rather than a life-or-death scenario.
> 
> Similarly, Cal Kestis did not, in fact, lose his master above Bracca. While his master joined with the crew of the Ghost to go find Lira San, Cal returned to the temple, became a full-fledged Jedi Knight some years later, and got into a relationship with Trilla Suduri, the grumpiest Jedi to have ever lived. Somehow, those two turned out to be perfect for each other, though no one knew why or how. 
> 
> And last but not least, the galaxy remained at peace forevermore, or until Anakin freaked out about something trivial again. 
> 
> Whichever happened first.


End file.
